Missions
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: A series of one-shots set in the future after Annie and Auggie got married and they go on missions together.
1. Turning an Arms Dealer

**Author's Note: Thanks Moons88 for giving me the idea of this series of one-shots! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point of these but I do not own Covert Affairs or any aspect of it.**

**Turning an Arms Dealer**

Annie and Auggie were talking at Annie's desk getting ready to leave when Joan walked out of her office. "Annie Auggie. My office now." With that Joan went back into her office and Annie and Auggie just exchanged looks with each other but headed up to her office anyways. Joan looked up when she saw them enter and said "Please take a seat." Annie then guided Auggie to one of the chairs in front of Joan's desk.

Once Annie herself sat down Annie asked "Joan what's going on?"

Joan looked down at the files on her desk before she said "I have a mission for both of you which you need to leave night for."

Annie said "What is it?" as Auggie said "Both of us?"

Joan gathered the files and moved to the front of the desk and handed out files to both of them as she said "Yes Auggie both of you. You two will be posing as weapon buyers in Belfast, Ireland. You will also be a married couple, since you are one, because the dealers are married as well. They are the lower level dealers and we need to top guy we need you to flip them. We don't even know who the top guy is but there has been chatter that they are planning on selling guns to our enemies so that they can be used against us. And this is very time sensitive so meet up with your handler and then go home pack your bags flight leaves in two hours."

Annie and Auggie nodded and said "Got it Joan." They both walked out of the room and Annie said "So Barber is our handler so let's hurry up and meet with him so we can make our flight. Auggie nodded and they both went off to Tech Ops in a hurry.

Barber looked up as they came in and said "Hey guys. So here is what I got for you." He started to give them different pieces of equipment, all of which Auggie recognized, before sending them off to pack.

Annie and Auggie were smiling because they were excited to have a mission together where they could be themselves beside their names. Once they got home Annie took of the chain she was wearing a slipped her wedding rings back on before going to pack their things. She had been to Ireland before and knew what to pack. So Annie took care of the clothes while Auggie took care of their toiletries. Within 30 minutes they were back out the door and on their way to the airport via driver, so Annie's car wouldn't be left at the airport.

An half an hour after they get to the airport they are in the air. Then seven hours later they are in Belfast and it is six in the morning. So they went to the hotel that the agency set them up in and started to learn their covers which they need that very afternoon to get the mission started.

Once they got their covers down it was lunch time. Annie and Auggie both got changed and they headed downstairs to go to lunch together. They spotted the couple during lunch and half way through their lunch Annie saw the woman get up and leave and then came back down five minutes later in a bathing suit. Annie turned to Auggie and gave him a kiss as she said "I am going to go get change and go for a swim. I'll be back later." Auggie nodded and kissed her back before he let her go get changed.

Once Annie came back down she went to the pool and went to sit next to the woman, whose name is Ailene Belton. Annie looked over at the woman before she spoke in, German, which the woman knew "Hello Ailene."

The woman looked up startled but said calmly back "How do you know my name?"

Annie laughed and said "A mutual acquaintance told me and my husband about you and yours. We want a deal."

Ailene looked around them before she said "Who is this mutual acquaintance?"

Annie smiled coyly back at the woman before she leaned in and said "Xavier Blackard."

Ailene paled and once again looked around before she hissed out "Not here if you know what's good for you."

Annie leaned in further before she said "Where can we talk then?"

Ailene stood up and wrapped her body wrapped around her and motioned for Annie to do the same. Ailene then spoke once again. "What is your name?"

"Scarlett Berrigan, husband's name is Lucas Berrigan."

Ailene nodded "We can all talk up in my suite. Suite 409. Be there in five minutes."

Annie nodded hurried to Auggie and told him what happen and then they rushed to the suite.

Over the next couple of hours everything went according to plan. The Akens had actually been looking for a way out of the business and they were happy to help out in any way they could.

The next day Annie and Auggie were back home late at night and they just held each other in their arms as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed the first one. Don't know how often I will post but I will post as often as I can. Til next time!**


	2. Going in Blind

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long been busy with school and finally got a chance to work on this.**

**On to the story!**

Going in Blind

It was seven at night and Annie was heading up to Auggie's office to see if he was ready to leave for the day and head home. Annie opened the door to his office and leaned against the opening. "Hey Aug. Are you almost ready to go home?"

Auggie looked up from what he was he was doing and smiled in Annie's direction as he said "Almost give me ten minutes."

Annie nodded "Will do. See you in ten minutes." With that Annie headed back to her desk. Ten minutes later Annie looked at the clock and decided to check on Auggie once again.

As she was heading up she saw Joan come out of her office. Joan walked up to her and said "I need you to grab Auggie and come to my office immediately."

Annie nodded "Okay. We will be right there." Annie then continued to Auggie's office and said "Joan needs to see us now."

Auggie looked up at that and stood up and said "She say about what?"

Annie shook her head and said "No. But we need to go there now." She saw Auggie nod and take hold of her elbow before the two of them started up to Joan's office.

Joan looked up as they came into her office and she just started talking. "We do not have much information on this but from what we know we need you two to go in now and we will have to give you the information as we get it. But you two will be going in blind."

Annie looked at Auggie before looking at Joan as she asked "So what are we doing exactly?"

Joan sighed and said "We need you two to go retrieve information from someone that could be detrimental to the CIA if it gets into the wrong hands. The information talks about the names of assets we have overseas. The reason you will be going in blind is because we only have an online username of the person that has it, Deadly Rose, and where they are which is, Germany." Joan then turned to Auggie "That is why you are going Auggie. You need to help Annie find this person and retrieve the information."

Annie and Auggie nodded and Annie then asked "When do we leave?"

Joan looked at the two of them and said "As soon as you pack. You need to make it to the airport before 9. Here are the files on what we have. Like I said it is not much."

Annie nodded "Got it Joan. We can go pack now right?"

Joan nodded "Yes you can."

Annie and Auggie both got up and walked out of the room and left to go pack. They were packed and at the airport ready for their flight by a quarter till 9. The entire flight to Germany Annie and Auggie switched in between talking, watching the movie that was playing, listening to music, and sleeping. When they got to Germany they hit the ground running. Auggie started looked to see if he could track the username of the person who had the information. It took two days to track the guy down but Auggie pinpointed that at that moment he was in the café down the street.

Annie headed down to the café and looked for anyone on their laptop. She remembered Auggie saying that the person might have a somewhat complex system set up; so that was what she was looking for. Annie spotted a woman in the very back with sunglasses on and a computer system that looked similar to Auggie's but just not up to date. She walked over to the table and asked "Is this sit taken there are no other seats available."

The woman at the table looked up in her direction before smiling at her. The woman nodded "Sure."

Annie smiled and sat down as she said "Thank you Deadly Rose."

The woman's head shot up and said "How did you know?"

Annie laughed and said "I have my sources. Now what is your real name?"

Deadly Rose sighed and said "You are with the CIA aren't you?"

Annie sighed "Yeah I am. The information that you are selling will make hundreds of people die. I need to have that information back."

The woman looked panicked so she said "It's in my bag in an envelope. I am so sorry I didn't know it would cause any harm."

Annie got the packet out of the envelope and made sure that the information was in there before she said "Pack up your stuff you are coming with me back to the States. The CIA can use you as an asset with your connections."

The woman started to pack up her stuff when Annie stopped when she saw a couple men outside that were looking suspicious and so Annie said "You are working with someone aren't you?"

Deadly Rose nodded "Yeah I am why?"

Annie shook her head "I think they put a tracker on you. Wipe your computer. Leave your stuff here. Throw it in the trash or something and then we need to get you a change of clothes okay."

Deadly Rose nodded "I need some help."

Annie nodded "I know." Annie tapped the back of her hand with hers and Deadly Rose put her hand on Annie's arm and followed it up to her elbow. Annie took her phone out and called Auggie. "Auggie I got the information and Deadly Rose. However we have run into some trouble."

Annie heard Auggie sigh and say "What kind of trouble?"

Annie looked around "Possible four armed men."

Annie heard the clicking of the keyboard "She has a tracker on her?"

"Possibly; had to dump her computer system and now need to change her looks."

"Okay there should be a boutique up 100 feet and they should have everything you need. Be quick about it."

"I know Auggie. I'll contact you after we get done there."

"Okay talk to you then."

Annie hung up the phone and said "We are going to the boutique up the road to change how you look. Okay?"

Annie saw Deadly Rose nodded before she said "Francesca Everett."

Annie smiled "Nice name." Annie looked up and saw that they were at the boutique. They walked in and Annie grabbed a couple pieces of clothing before handing it off to Francesca and said "Three shirts, two pants, a skirt, and a dress. Pick one outfit after trying them on I would do the pants in case we have to run." Francesca nodded and said then just give me the pants and the tops. Annie nodded and took back the other pieces of clothing. Francesca went to change and Annie quickly grabbed a hair coloring kit and headed back to the changing room. Francesca and changed into one of the outfits by the time Annie got back there. Annie looked at her "Okay good. I need to remove the tags so we can move quickly." Francesca nodded and Annie then removed all the tags and led her to the bathroom and locked the door. Annie then said "We have to change your hair color."

Francesca nodded "Okay what color are we doing?"

Annie smiled "We are changing your blonde hair to black."

Francesca laughed "When I was younger before I was blind I always hated my hair I wanted it to be black."

Annie laughed too "Guess I picked the perfect color then. Let's get started." Annie led her over to the sink and said "I need to wet down your hair." Francesca nodded and then Annie carefully wet her hair down before putting the color in. She had to let it rest for 20 minutes before rinsing Francesca's hair out. Annie used a piece of Francesca's old clothes to dry her hair before they tossed everything away and slipped out the back.

Annie called Auggie and said "We're out and moving. Should we head to the airport?"

Auggie was clicking away on his computer "Yeah I got three tickets for a flight in an hour. Two in our cover names and the asset now has a cover name of Lacey Ingrid."

Annie nodded "Got it. Get to the airport safely and we'll see you on the plane." Annie then hung up the phone and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

It took Annie and Francesca forty minutes to get to the airport but they made it to the plane in time.

When they got to their seats Annie saw that Auggie was already there and she sat down in the middle seat she said in German "Hello my name Helen Applebee and my friend is Lacey Ingrid. What is yours?"

She saw Auggie smile and he said in perfect German back "My name is Hank Levin."

Once they had taken off and Annie made sure that nobody was around them she said "Auggie this is Francesca Everett." Auggie smiled and held out his hand waiting for Francesca to shake it and Annie had to lead Francesca's hand to Auggie's and Francesca smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Auggie."

After they landed Annie took both Auggie and Francesca back to Langley. Annie dropped Auggie off at her desk before she said "I'll be back as soon as I cane." Auggie nodded and Annie headed up to Joan's office with Francesca on her elbow.

Joan looked up and saw Annie and a woman walk in. Joan stood up and said "Annie I guess this is your new asset?"

Annie nodded "Yes Joan. I think she can be valuable."

Joan nodded and then turned to Francesca and said "What is your name and what can you give us in return?"

Francesca stood up straight and said "My name is Francesca Everett and I have connections to a couple people who you will want to bring down who I contact through computer only seen I can't see."

Joan looked at Annie in surprise and before she said "How did you get the information?"

Francesca said "I got it from one of the contacts and they emailed me want to say online and wait for a buyer. You know that my username is Deadly Rose and she has many people in her network that you can bring down."

Joan nodded "Okay we will put you with the Cyber group." She walked back over to her desk and dialed a number and said "Stu I need you to come to my office."

Stu got to Joan's office and saw Annie and someone he didn't know but said "What do you want me to do Joan?"

Joan pointed at Francesca and said "She will be joining your Cyber unit. She is Annie's asset that just got back from Germany."

Stu smiled at her and said "My name is Stu and I'll be your boss." Annie lead Francesca closer so she could grab Stu's hand.

Francesca smiled "Hi Stu. My name is Francesca Everett or since you are in the Cyber unit you might know me as Deadly Rose."

Stu looked stunned but turned to Joan and said "We are going to need a system like Auggie's can you make that happen?"

Joan nodded "Yes I can."

Francesca laughed "I would have had my own my Annie here made me dump it after wiping it."

Joan looked at Annie with a raised eyebrow and Annie said "There were five armed guys and I didn't want her to be tracked." Joan nodded in approval.

Joan turned to Francesca and said "You will be staying with one of the females from the Cyber unit. Stu will you take her down there and introduce her to someone you trust?"

Stu nodded and said "Will do."

Stu lead Francesca to the Cyber unit while Annie stayed in the office. Joan turned to her and said "Good job you turned one of the famous information traders."

Annie nodded "Thank you. Can Auggie and I have tomorrow off?"

Joan nodded "Sure you can. See you on Wednesday."

Annie smiled "Thank you Joan. Good night." With that Annie left Joan's office and got Auugie from her desk before they headed home.


End file.
